


Traveling spider continuing slowly

by Savannacaredo



Category: Far from home spiderman, Home coming spiderman, Parksborn - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: It’s going to start with homecoming with Harry as Peter’s guy in the chair and then in far for home they are boyfriend. Part of the movie tony doesn’t die so there going to be  protective iron dad. Peter is a chaotic bio.
Relationships: Parksborn - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had a good life good friends and secretly Spider-Man now it’s going to be turned upside down as the vulture comes to town.  
I only own the story the movie and characters belong to marvel sorry for grammar.


	2. Just my luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry figures out Peter is Spider-Man.

“Come build the Death Star with me,” Harry said. “Dude he’ll yay can’t believe you actually bought it,” Peter said. “Oh come on I know how much you love Star Wars I wouldn’t be called your best friend if I didn’t,” Harry said. “Does your father know that you spend his money on legos?” Peter asked. “What he doesn’t know can’t kill him,” Harry said with a sly smile. Oh yes that was his Harry his best friend most popular, but geek out friend he could hang out with. Harry has a certain arrora around him that attracted everyone eyes. He was already hot with pale skin, jet black hair, gray eyes, black pants, black leather jacket, and a white shirt. Oh yes Harry stole many girls hearts including his. Peter was swinging around New York when there was a bank robbery by his favorite sandwich place so he went to stop them, but they had these weird blasters. The criminals got away, but luckily Peter was able to save the man and his dog. Peter swung back to his apartment trying to call Happy no luck he just left a voice mail like usual. Once he got into his apartment he took of his mask and he heard a crash and there was Harry who dropped the fully build Death Star now it was smashed into pieces. “Your Spider-Man?” Harry asked. “No I’m not,” Peter said as he hit a button on his suit which helped it sink to the floor which left him only in boxers. “You swung in here Pete,” Harry said casually. Just then aunt May walked into the room,” you two okaaaayyy?”asked, but surprised to see Peter practically naked and Harry sitting on bed fully red. Where they having no Peter was responsible. She knew Harry had a crush on Peter, but did Peter know that. “Okay um Peter put on some clothes okay,” as she walked away.


	3. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Peter has to tell Harry about him being Spider-Man and Harry asking the most weirdest questions.

Peter walked into school going to his locker,” so you want to explain how the hell you became Spider-Man?” Harry whispered. “Um well remember the trip to Oscorp well that’s how one of the spiders bite me and I got super powers,”’ Peter explained. “So you decided to wear tights and swing around the city rescuing cats room trees?” Harry asked. “Sort of I mean nobody else was going to do it and I like helping the small people,” Peter explained. Harry smacked him across the head,” yay and what happens if you get killed or injured?” “Don’t worry I’ll always come back swinging,” Peter jokes. During class Harry asked the most weirdest questions,” so do you eat bugs or do like eat people?” “What no I eat regular food,” Peter said. “Can you talk to spiders?” Harry asked. “I don’t think so I’ve never tried before,” Peter said. “Do you lay eggs?” Harry asked face red. “No,” Peter said. “How do you produce the web fluid?” Harry asked. “I make it with chemicals,” Peter said. They were watching a captain American video,” I fought him I took his shield.” “Next time don’t give it back and use it for sledding,” Harry said. They were doing sit up,” okay now that I know your Spider-Man drop the weak puny act around me okay and can I be your guy in the chair?” Harry asked. “No, I can’t drag you into this,Pete said. “Too late already in too deep,” Harry states.


	4. The best friend in the chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Harry using his hacking skills to help Spider-Man.

“Oh stark put safety protocol in you suit he don’t want his son to get hurt,” Harry said laughing. “Turn it off Harry please if you care for me and want to be my guy in the chair,” Peter said. Harry turned it off,” fine but if it gets to much I’m putting it back on.” “Thanks man your the best,” Peter said as he ran out to track down the bad guys. After Peter ran off on Liz Harry knee that Peter need help because Stark took away his suit. He just Peter’s web shooter and wedded one of the bad guys. “Nice going,” Peter said as he wedded away. Harry hacked in Happy’s phone,” who is this?” “Hi I’m Harry I’m a friend of Spider-Man,” Harry started. “Sorry I don’t have time,” Happy hung up. Rude completely rude. He called Peter,” Happy’s a dick he wouldn’t listen there seemed to be boxes around him if that helps,” Harry explains. “Oh no it moving day I got to go keep working on it Harry,” Peter said. Harry sighed just then the lights turned on,” what are you doing Mr. Osborn?” The teacher asked. “Um I’m watching porn,” Harry said. Harry got a week full of detention, but it was worth it. “Dude that was so awesome I helped you and also are you okay do you need anything?” Harry asked worried and excited. “Yay I’m fine,” Peter saw Liz and ran to her. Liz was moving away after she found out the vulture was her dad it was a bummer. He could tell Peter was heartbroken and hurting I mean a building did fall on him.


	5. Can I stay over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has lots of pdst and goes to Harry.

Stark gave Peter back him suit and his aunt figured out that he was Spider-Man so yay. Peter was having a really bad time and Harry was there every step of the way. He kept having nightmares after the fight with the vulture he was royally messed up. Harry found Peter in the bathroom crying. He wrapped his arms around him as Peter sunk into him crying,” can I stay over at your house please?” Peter asked. “Yay let’s go,” Harry taking Peter skipping school. The school sent a notification to Peter’s aunt and Tony that Peter missed class Norman was mad then quickly dropped it when he saw the condition Peter was in. Norman made them hot coco and popcorn,” if you two need anything let me know.” He left them alone as they watched star wars movies cuddling up with each other. “Harry?” Peter asked. “Yay,” Harry said looking at Peter. Peter head was Harry’s shoulder as he turned his head to him,” I wanted to say thank you for doing this for me. You didn’t have to and I just wanted you to know that I’m really grateful that your here not a lot of people are like this toward me. I get it I’m annoying and I can be quiet a handful and I,” before Peter could finish Harry kisses. Peter was surprised, but he kissed back it was an okay kiss not perfect. They pulled away blushing,” took you too long enough,” Norman said smiling.


	6. Peter is bad at hiding stufff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Peter doesn’t want to anyone to know that he is dating Harry Osborn, but it fails.

He and Harry had been going strong for a week and Peter goes to the tower since technically he had that “stark internship.” He didn’t want anyone to know especially Tony who was technically his father figure in his eyes. “Hey kid how was school?” Tony asked. “Oh good Mr. Stark we learned how to dissect a frog in science a kid threw up when we started,” Peter said as he hurried to his lab. Tony thought that Peter was acting weird, but shrugged it off. While working on his project Peter’s phone buzzes it was Harry. Peter smiled,” oh what’s with the smile Peter,” Nat asked. “Oh nothing just a good day,” Peter said. “Your a horrible liar so whose is it?” Nat asked doing her Russian glare. Peter turned red,” uh what was that Bruce you wanted me,” as he hurried away. Nay went to Tony,” your son has a crush.” Tony spit out his coffee,”My son? My perfect angel nope whoever it is I won’t allow it.” “Oh come on this kid can’t be that bad,” Clint said as he sharpened his arrow. Tony started to hack stack Peter,” tony leave the poor kid alone,” Steve said. “I just want to know,” Tony said. “He can protect himself,” Bruce said. In three days they figured out that it was Harry Osborn that Peter was dating Tony wasn’t happy about it, but he had to deal with it.


	7. Going to Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No mysterio Berk is good and work for . This is an au

Peter was excited to go to Germany with the decapalon team. He need a break and this would be a fun vocation plus Tony payed for the whole thing so the best hotel. Peter and Harry were sitting together on the plan ride there watching Merlin. Once they got there Germany was big and fancy. “Wow Peter looks like Tony is your sugar daddy,” Harry whispered to Peter making Peter blush. Since Harry had been to Germany before he knew all the sights and the culture and the best restaurants. After a long day at the art museum, Peter plopped on his bed exhausted. Harry snickered as he went to go put on some pjs “too much of a day?” “You can say that,” Peter said watching Harry put on a shirt to conceal his well toned build body yay Harry had a 6 pack and all that. He sat on Peter’s bed leaning over and giving Peter a kiss. Peter kissed back running his hand through Harry’s hair. Harry slid on top of Peter deepening the kiss. When Harry pulled away he whispered in Peter’s ear,” I love you I love you so much.” “I love you too,” Peter said.


	8. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some important update.

I don’t know where this fanfiction will go if you want to still it you can just ask and give me credit. If you want me to continue I will.


End file.
